It is desirable to provide a snow plow assembly with a mechanism affording attachment to and detachment from a vehicle. The vehicle operator may wish to remove the snow blade during times when the need for plowing snow arises infrequently or when the vehicle is used for purposes other than plowing snow.
To that end the assignee of the present invention obtained U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,530, hereby incorporated by reference herein as if fully set forth in its entirety. That patent discloses a mount frame having arms and a snowplow frame having receivers which receive the arms. The snowplow frame includes a lift frame and an A-frame pivoted to the lift frame. The receivers are formed as a part of the lift frame. The receivers carry latch pins which are spring biased toward a latching position yet which are lockable in an unlatched position. When the arms of the mount frame have been driven into the receivers of the lift frame each of the latch pins are individually released; the bias of the springs drives the pins through holes in the receivers and in the arms thereby latching the lift frame and hence snowplow to the mount frame and hence vehicle. A jack stand is carried by the lift frame and is manually movable to and between an extended ground contacting and snowplow supporting position and a retracted ground noncontacting and snowplow nonsupporting position.
It is desirable to improve upon the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,530 by providing a snowplow and mount assembly which facilitates more efficient latching of the latch mechanism removably securing the snowplow to the mount and which facilitates more efficient deployment of the jack stand of the snowplow.